The Bratty Confession Of A Teenage Vamp x
by MilkIsAGoodSourceOfCalcium
Summary: So this is me frozen as a 16 year old for the rest of time, plenty of time to do all the things i've always wanted to do ...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We own Twilight! Not really, so please don't sue us!! **

**The only thing we own is this story line and the little girl, whos-name-we-havn't-even-decided-on-yet**

**Prologue**

'She is beautiful,' Jasper looked down at the softly whimpering child in his arms.

'I've always wanted a little daughter,' Alice said dreamily her fingers weaving through the little girl's hair, comforting her. Jasper and Alice looked even in more in love as they toyed with the idea of having a daughter.

Jasper looked down at her little quivering body and his face twisted sadly as he tried with no avail to calm her.

Jacob finally arrived at the Cullen household, and broke the silence. The girls health was deteriorating fast and her heart beat was slowly fading. Jacob came in, followed by his right-hand-man, Seth Clearwater. Their eyes looked sorrowful as they saw the child.

'Are you sure there's no chance she'll survive?' Jacob touched the girls arm cautiously.

'Carlisle has done his best, but her wounds are too severe. She could die in minutes.' Jasper said quietly, 'Please, Jacob. She's too young to die.'

Jacob still looked unsure.

'Please Jacob,' Nessie pleaded desperately, clinging on to Jake's arm.

'Well, it's better than death, I suppose. Save her,'

The Alpha had given his consent.

'Thanks Jake,' Nessie kissed his cheek, causing Edward to let out a small growl. Nessie ignored him completely, not bothering to use her normal comment of 'Jeez, I am like, the same age as you!'

'Thank you Jacob, ' Alice said, speaking for both Jasper and herself. 'Carlisle, can you do this. You have the control!'

Carlisle looked serious, 'Are you sure you want to do this, Alice and Jasper?'

Jasper took a calm breath and surveyed the little girl with the upmost tenderness in his eyes. Steadily, he lifted his gaze and shared a glance full of feeling with Alice. Carlisle knew the answer.

'More than anything.'

**Please review and give us any suggestions to what you think the little girl should be called!**

**In a couple of chapters time, this will get a lot more light-hearted, and will be told in 'the Bratty confessions of a teenage vampire'**

**So wait up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters are not ours but the story line is and so is the girl who we still don't have a name for …x **

The little girls eye lids fluttered open and she gave a scared look around her.

"It really hurts" she sobbed.

"Where's my mom?" Alice knew that if her heart could melt, it just would have. How did you tell an innocent child that her mothers body was lying motionless, flesh savaged and heart lifeless.

"I'm sorry the pain will stop soon" Alice whispered as the girl slipped back into unconsciousness. Alice glanced anxiously over at Carlisle.

"it's going fine Alice" Alice had never been as worried as she was now.

"Why is she so aware of the pain?" she frowned. Carlisle shook his head.

"Everyone is different" he muttered. Alice had seen visions of the girl changing perfectly but she still wasn't confident. Jasper and Alice's parenting instincts had materialised from nothing in the space of forty eight hours. In the whole time at least one of the two was sitting by her at all times. Jasper had surprised the family the most, seeming to be devoted to the girl. Alice and him had grown even closer over the girl and they were both looking forward to be parent more than they had looked forward to anything.

"only one day to go" Renesmee grinned as she sat next to her aunt. Alice looked doubtful.

"I should have given her the choice." Renesmee chewed her lip.

"Alice I'm sure she'll be fine!"

The girl gave out another heart ripping scream.

**Review please xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope this is big enough for you xxx Still want ideas xxx**

**Btw just want to apologises for the way it's set out it was too scary in a big block x**

16th September 2009

This is my second week in school and already I'm making loads of friends.

Jasper and Alice were worried about me being too tempted hanging around humans all the time, but of course I'm not a newborn anymore, I'm three whole years old now.

I know that at least half of the family think they were being over cautious.

Because to be honest I'm sure I would have been fine around humans after, like, a week.

I'm always hanging round with Seth, Jacobs Buddy, and blood runs round his body like a steam train.

Well I suppose he doesn't really count , him being a werewolf and all. But three years confined to the same place can almost drive a girl demented.

Jacobs always around the house, and eventually I got used to the awful smell that comes with him.

Jacobs cool, but he's been part of the family way longer than me so I guess he's part of the furniture.

One time, when I was only a few months old, I asked him why he loved Renesmee so much. He said it was something called imprinting.

Sometimes I wish that Seth would imprint on me, were such great friends, until I found out that Werewolves only imprint on the people they can reproduce with, so that was my chances straight out of the window.

If such thing were possible one day my heart will be broken by Seth when he falls madly in love with some human girl.

If, and I so hope it doesn't, it actually happens.

Because he's the only one I have when everyone else is 'otherwise' engaged, and even then he usually falls asleep.

He's 16 like me, so were into the same things, and do the same stuff.

He helped me decorate my room when I first came here. He was the only one of the werewolves, including Jacob, who was brave enough to be within a mile radius of me for the second six months of my Vampire life.

For the first I wasn't even allowed out of the house without at least three minders.

Mom said that they were only being careful and for a newborn I was amazing, apparently Bella was the best they had ever seen, she had so much self control, and her record was completely clean.

I'm pleased to report so is mine; Carlisle says that if I had been a little bit older when I made the change I might have had as much control as her.

He thinks it's because of Alice and Jasper and how much love they gave me when I started out.

So anyway Seth and I decorated my bedroom.

It's a Cool blue colour, CD stacks and bookcases on one wall and a giant pool table in the middle, we went on line and ordered loads of posters of all my favourite bands and decorated the rest of the walls with them.

It's furnished with two big red leather sofas with a coffee table in between for card games and chess.

To be honest the sofas are for Seth's benefit mostly, because I don't have a need for them.

I tried lying on one once and it did absolutely nothing for me. I don't know why Seth is my friend, maybe because he doesn't really have anyone his age in on the secret of vampires and werewolves.

In school I have a few friends, but the amazing hearing sort of gives away who actually wants to be friends with me because of the me side of me, or if they want to be friends with me for the Cullen side of me.

There are quite a few girls in my class who want to be friends with me because they fancy one of my 'Brothers' in general they mostly fancy my dad. It some times freaks me out the things they say about him.

I don't know how my mom doesn't rip there heads off. Pretending to eat is the best of experiences.

My friends will tell me to try something that looks and smell less appealing than their hands, but I have to eat it because they'll probably start to think I have some sort of eating disorder.

I'm going to stop writing now I'm starting to lose concentration. Seth is pulling faces at me behind everyone else's backs. I think I'm going to go and beat him at another game of pool.

I'm going to end it Anne Frank style.

All my love x

**Btw please review she still needs a name!!! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Am Sooooooo sorry it took so long have had loads of exams and hardly any time. **

**Enjoy xx **

Right so, I guess I should say more about myself, my name is Kara-Elizabeth Cullen Hale and right now Seth is going to pay. He just came out the shower and is spreading his incredible wet dog smell across my sofa, NICE. He laughed so hard that I thought his head was going to explode. Today in school I almost died, as I sat down with my friends all heads turned as my family walked through the door. Emmet had a stupid grin on his face and I just knew he was going to do something to me. He walked over

"Hey Kara" he grinned at all my friends as he said my name, they all would have been so embarrassed if they knew how much their hearts fluttered,

"Hey Emmett" I accidentally on purpose hit him as I turned round, his grin got even wider, "What do you want?" I growled. His lips froze and only I could hear what he was saying

"Your Mommy and Daddy want you over there" I looked at him and all of a sudden he was a human being. "Alice wants to talk about this weekend with you" he said for my friends benefit. I smiled sweetly, he wasn't going to get away with the Mommy and Daddy thing,

"Well, why don't you tell them, I mean her, that we can talk about this at home."

"Well she REALLY wants to speak to you" I knew perfectly well what they both wanted to talk to me about and it wasn't going to happen, no way on this earth.

"Well what she wants to talk to me about is something she can talk about in front of my friends" I smiled over towards my family where the scowls of my parents were the best I've ever seen. Wow, was I going to be in for it when I got home. I mean I hadn't done anything wrong, but it was more the not coming when I was told to come thing.

"Awwfine" I muttered under my breath, just loud enough so that my whole family could hear, but no one else, although that didn't take much. "I better go guys" I picked up my lunch tray "Family stuff" they all gave me the knowing look back. I followed Emmett back to the table that was now officially the Cullen/Hale table. Your right, this table WAS meant for me, but right now I didn't like the table all that much. I pulled the chair back with my foot and slammed down my tray, I wanted them to know how amazingly unhappy I was about this. I wanted to be my own person not "that Cullen girl" as I had heard myself being named so many times over. But I do love my family and Edward heard me say that as I sat down, he grinned "Don't be so hard on them" he said silently even though everyone else could hear. Damn, I forgot about him, oh yeah that's what I forgot to tell you, about my power, I can reflect things back on people , move things with my mind, and yes it's a bit like Matilda. I can do it to powers, I certainly gave Jane a taste of her own medicine when she tried it on me and physical things like an apple for instance, just like the one that Emmett had fired towards me, I blinked and the apple was flying back towards Emmett, back to where it came from. That's why, apparently the day I was rescued, Jasper couldn't control my emotions, or take away the pain like he so desperately wanted to do. When I get mad my power bounces out all over the place, I literally leave a path of destruction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I think I am going to start naming chapters, and yes Karlene, and any others who want to, feel free just to call her Kara, the Cullen family do **

Glad to know that everyone believes

Ok so where was I, oh yeah so I was sat at this table with all of them grinning at me when I look up and start to grin too. I didn't get what they were grinning at; my smile was more of a nervous one.

"She just proved my point" Jasper, sorry 'Daddy', said. I raised my eyebrows in a questioning look.

"What point did I prove?" At this question I was completely ignored.

"She does it without thinking, like a reflex"

"No S Sherlock" I replied to the question that wasn't actually a question, or even directed at me. That got a nice glare from my Mom.

"I swear down Kara-Elizabeth Cullen Hale, if you so much as utter a swear word, so god help me you are grounded for a month" See what I mean about over doing it? Yes, well spotted, I'm a sixteen year old being told of for saying 'S' in place of a swear word by a seventeen year old. But the thing is, I don't really mind, they are my parents after all, and ever since I was frozen in time, I have respected them as parents and respected what they say.

But in school?

"Jeez mom" I rest of the table look at me like a bunch of grandparents, apart form Emmett of course.

"Come on Alice, leave the domestics for home times yeah ?" but she completely ignored him and was still looking at me expectantly.

"Ok, sorry Mom" she smiled and went back to her sweet happy ways.

"Now can we get back to the situation at hand?" Edward asked, a very serious look on his face. Bella aimed a sweet smile towards me, I smile back.

"if it's like a reflex, she chucks back everything that's being throw towards her," Emmet says "then of course she's going beat me a table tennis every time" he finishes grinning goofily. I look at them amazed.

"This is what you called me over for? So Emmett could prove that it's not just because he's rubbish, that he never beats me at ping-pong?" I frown at them, I thought it was serious, like Volturi sort of serious. Obviously not..

"And to think I was having a worth while conversation about nail varnish, and I was dragged away for this!" I stand up and am just about to walk away when Edward puts his hand on my arm.

"wait" I look down at him.

"Fine" I utter in disbelief as a sit down again.

"We've got a bet going, that if you don't use your Talent, that you could still beat him…" I blink it seems they are not joking. Maybe the stories were right, it seems the Cullens do love to bet large amounts of money on pointless things just like Esme said.

Then I stop.

"Wait, whose betting that I'll win?" Edward, mom and Renesme raise their arms, I raise my eyebrows, "No one else?". "And Emmet" The rest of them put their little fingers into the air and look down sheepishly at the table.

Including my father.

Thanks for the vote of confidence guys…

**I am so so so so so so so sorry that it is so very short it's just that I don't have a lot of time, I'm Sooooooorrrrrrryyyyyy xxx But still review please ?? xx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey another chapter, w'd'ya know ?? I'm not sure if any one is enjoying these.. but I'm enjoying writing them so I guess I'll carry on ?? **

**What to do ?**

I played the game, and I beat Emmett hands down, in fact I beat him so hard that, one by one, each member of my family that had voted against me had come to apologize. Edward collected all the winnings together and gave it to me, and that's when I realised, that when everyone is off doing other stuff, I have nothing to do. So I decided that I was going to start a project, today Seth and I decided on what the project would be.

We sat down on the sofas:

"So any ideas?" I ask, he is usually brilliant with his ideas, and I was hoping for another one.

"How about… a vending machine!" I massive grin spread across his face.

"And what do you suppose we put in this vending machine?" I ask.

"Candy?" he ruffles my hair, which I reply to with a whack.

"You're asking me to spend MY money on something that only benefits YOU?"

"Yep"

I sigh, this is going no where.

"Or, well, we could do something that will make us really popular!!" he grins my favourite goofy grin. "We could…" I look at him willing him to go on. "We could throw a party."

"And this is why I love you!" I dive toward him and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Well I do try" he puts on his tough guy voice. This is when we deteriorate into laughter, and end up laughing so hard, Seth can hardly breathe.

I don't have that problem.

We lie across the sofa, Seth recovering and me lying with my head against his chest.

Slowly his hand goes across to my hand, and our fingers entwine, I look up towards him, my eyes must resemble honey coloured saucers. I'm glad I have fed before this moment or my eyes would be black, not exactly romantic. This is the moment when we fall in love, and realise that we were made for each other.

I know, wow, that's what I thought.

And then we both sit up, we hear footsteps running up the stairs. It's Rosalie and Emmett, and from what I can sense there pretty determined to get where they are going.

We look at each other even without powers, we can read each others minds.

Relief.

Then his other hand makes its way up to my cheek and he's smiling, his whole body is smiling. His eyes, his mouth, his lips, they're making their way towards mine and then it happens. His lips gently caress mine.

Happiness.

We stop, but we can't stop smiling. This must be the only moment in my life that I have ever felt shy around Seth. If I could I would be blushing. I would be now. I can hear his heart and it is beating so much faster than it normally does. We lie back down, our hands clasped, we gaze toward the roof and I start to laugh again, then he follows, and we keep laughing. Even though his hands are burning to me, and mine ice to him, we don't let go until we hear more footsteps.

This time it's Jake and Renesme, I jump from the sofa seconds before they knock, and Seth has a magazine in his hands before they come in. I am changing the CD and we both look as casual as usual.

"Hi guys!" Jacob dives onto Seth and they start to play fight before I can shout.

"Not on the sofa!" last time there play-fight resulted in my sofa being wrecked. My older cousin giggles, and comes over. She looks up at my scruffy hair.

"If your mother could see you know!" she pats down my hair, but I just can't concentrate on the present, the past and the future is heavy on my mind.

**I finally did it, and now I need some ideas for their first date, oh and by the way Seth is in charge……**

**Review Please, and maybe you can be included in the story **** xx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews guys, so more of the story, I will try and write as much as possible xx**

**Three things**

Mom already knew.

She was so excited when she told me, she had seen me telling her two days before.

Great.

So this week I learnt three things, not all of them were new to me.

1. Things do not stay secret for long in the Cullen house-hold.

This is what I gathered, how the news spread so fast, Mom saw it, she told dad, Uncle Edward read his mind, he told Bella, Mom told Esme, who told Carlisle, who apparently was very happy about it, then decided he had to discuss it with Jacob (ancient treaty and all that), who then told Rensme. And this was all before the end of the hour. The only person who doesn't know is Emmett, this has put Rosalie into my good books for eternity.

As I am writing this I am sitting on Seth's knee, his arms are wrapped around my waist and he is smirking at the fact I have just written that, now he's laughing. I think I will move.

The above was written ten minutes ago before Seth pulled me down and wouldn't stop tickling me. That's when I kissed him to distract him , which worked pretty well as it happens. Because I am now lying across him as he tries to get some sleep, since we got together he has spent every waking moment with me, and that is a lot, he has slept for about and hour in three days.

2. Seth loves me, adores me and I feel exactly the same about him.

In fact I can't stop staring at him as he sleeps, his bulky chest going up and down and his cute asleep smile as he dreams. Rensme told me about this, the way she loves to watch Jacob and how she does it every night. I really would love to know what he is thinking about. It would probably be boring for someone else to hear how in love I am, but I can't stop talking about him. I spend at least an hour watching him before I move away and go and do something else. I go into the lounge where Renesme is watching some sitcom.

"Hey what's up?" I sit down next to her.

"Oh Jacobs asleep, where's Seth?"

"He's asleep" we both smile, it's hard now that Renesme has less of a need for sleep, she has to spend at least six hours a day without Jacob. Now at least someone else understands how it feels, having to leave them to sleep when all you really want to do is spend as much time possible with the one you love.

"How are you and Seth doing?", I decide I am going to answer this question with complete honesty.

"I never knew love could be so intense, I love him more than life itself" I slap a hand over my mouth. "Sorry that must sound so gooey"

"No" she smiles "that's exactly how I felt, still feel".

"You mean it doesn't go away?"

"Nope"

"Thank god, because this feels like the best kind of drug you could ever take"

"I know, and you'll get to take it forever now"

I frown, I don't know though I need to discuss things with Carlisle, we need to work out the whole imprinting - vampire thing. I jump up.

"Is granddad at home?" I ask her.

"I think so, he'll be in his office"

I knock on the door.

"Come in Kara", I open the door and he looks happy to see me.

"Hi granddad" I kiss his cheek then sit on the chair on the other side of his desk.

"I've guessed what you want to talk about, shall we?"

I was in there for two hours, but the news was good.

The normal imprinting rules state that once a werewolf has imprinted he will start to age again to keep up with his mate. Except that I don't age, it was the same with Rensme, he told me, once she stopped aging so did Jacob, this is what was going to happen to Seth, there is no choice, he's imprinted on me and now were stuck with each other for life, not that I mind. And neither does Seth. Carlisle told me that it was a first for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire, but it is also a first that the vampires and werewolves have lived happily and so closely together. But, usually a werewolf chooses a mate that they can pass the gene on with, this however can not be done, for one vampires can't have children and two, a child that is the natural enemy of the other half of itself cannot exist, it's practically impossible. So no kids, I get it, I wouldn't have been able to have them anyway, but Seth is the important one, although he mustn't have wanted kids, or he wouldn't have naturally imprinted on me.

This is music to my ears, me and Seth are going to be together forever, that line is so cheesy, but it's true! This information has already been relayed to Seth by Jacob, the moment he found out. So there goes number three.

3. I get to be with Seth for the rest of Eternity.

Seth sleeps for ten hours. For most of that time I watch TV, play table tennis, cards, pool, playing on the Wii, all of which I play against Emmett, the competitive one in the family, well competitive against me anyway. Rosalie watched for a few hours but when Emmett lost and said rematch for the 100th time she got fed up. I guess the only reason I said yes, was to keep my mind busy. I was so tempted to go and wake him up, but that's not fair. What has my life become? I can't do anything without Seth, and to me that would have sounded sad.

But it's not like I can help it. J

**Ok got all the gooey stuff out of the way, now for the good stuff, still need ideas as to where Seth can take Kara on their first date. X **


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I've been to long, but when I got 27 books for Christmas, I had to get down to some serious reading, and I didn't have to much time to write. So here we go …

**Toothpaste kisses **

"I bought you this dress" mom was standing at the front of the mall, where we had agreed to meet, after I went to the record store of course. She pulled out a grey, blouse like thing with a clinch belt hanging at the waist, it was grey I'd give her that, almost my favourite colour.

"You could wear it with leggings?" she was watching my disproving smile as I examined the material, "do it for Grandpa?" she was starting to sound desperate, "For Daddy, and Mommy?"

"Thank you Mom!" I giggled, taking the dress out of her hand, it had the potential to be something I would like, with jeans and converse added in. I'm pretty sure mom would have worn it with a pair of denim shorts and opaque tights, but there was no way in hell that that would be the way I was styling it. I had given her the chance to buy me something smart for the meeting, grandpa had been invited to function for the resident doctors and they were to bring their families along, it was pretty much all about looking good, but none of us minded. Even Jake and Seth were coming along, we would definitely be the biggest family there. But that was tomorrow, and tonight I had a date with a werewolf, yeah Seth.

"I also got you this" she pursed her lips "for tonight", she handed me a golden brown coloured bag with a logo on that I should probably know. "It will look gorgeous" she admired the top I was holding up, it was beautiful, a bit like the first, but just the kind of thing I'd always imagined I would ware for my first date, it was pretty and elegant, unlike most things I wore. But I was getting better, mom gave me that. I looked up to see my mom staring at me, waiting for a reaction,

"it's great, mom thanks" I was intending on making an effort tonight.

Two hours to go, I thought as I helped Grandma Esme pull the clean laundry from the drier. I hadn't seen Seth all day, apparently he wanted it to be like a real date, where the guy comes to pick the girl up and generally doesn't practically live at her house already. But since we had got together Seth had started to go home more, he was here all through the day, but in the evening he would slope off home to fall asleep in his own bed . I guess it was to make it easier, with mutant hormones like ours, something could very easily happen.

Once I was done I went upstairs to my parents room in search of my Mom. I get to the top step and yell,

"Mom, Dad I'm coming into your room in 10..9..8.." I step once to every number I count down, and by the time I get to the door I know I have given them enough time. When I open the door they are both sitting on the end of the bed innocently. "Hi Kara" mom chimes as I enter the room.

"what's up?" my dad asks.

"I was wondering if mom could help me get ready for…" I trail off. He smiles.

"I'll leave you girls to it" he kisses moms cheek, then kisses my forehead as he leaves the room.

"Love you dad" I whisper after him, I can almost hear him smile.

"So" mom jumps off the bed "let get you ready", she plucks the brown bag from my hand, "I thought you could wear it with these" she disappears into her giant closet, she pulls out a pair of grey short shorts and -you'll never guess- a pair of opaque tights. "Umm" I started to object, then she handed me another bag with long brown leather boots inside, "and these" and then she pulled a velvet pouch from her jewellery box, she pulled out a longish necklace, sporting the Cullen crest on it. "and everyone agreed, we want you to have one of these" she smiled as she fastened the necklace around my neck. All of sudden a flood of emotions came towards me.

"Thanks" I managed to choke out, I touch it gently and throw myself into the arms of my mom. This is when I remember my original mother, the one who gave birth to me. The one who had given me away as a child. I had seen her once a year every year, and it would be on the one day that I went out with her, we were both attacked by a blood lusting vampire. The day I sort of died, was the day I got a real family, just as I had wanted for the whole 16 years before I joined the Cullens.

"come on sweetie" she pulls my face towards her with her light touch. "Lets get you ready for Seth"

Almost two hours later, I was walking down the stairs followed by my mom. The whole family lined up in a path to the front door. One by one the hugged me soundly.

"Jeez, I'd hate to think what it would be like if I was leaving for a whole day" I laugh, I was only going on a date. Everyone gave each other knowing glances. At the end of the queue, my dad, he kissed me on the cheek, and told me that he had never felt so proud. My mom kissed my cheek,

"have fun"

Just then, the sound of Seth's car coming down the drive caused everyone to dive back into casual poses. I waited until he got to the front porch, then opened the door.

Seth's grin was just about visible over a massive bunch of white freesia.

"Thanks" I smile back accepting the flowers into my open arms. It was dads turn.

"now I want her back by ten Seth, do you hear me ?" "yes Mr Hale" he saluted him lazily.

"I'll take care of her" suddenly he was serious. He lead me over to the edge of the woods and took off, leaving me to follow.

**Ok, R'n'R please xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

Just say Yes

_I'm running out of ways to make you seeI want you to stay here beside meI won't be ok and I won't pretend I amSo just tell me today and take my handPlease take my handPlease take my hand_

I grab hold of Seth's hand as we step into what looks like a meadow.

He looks at me with utter love.

"Where are we?" I look around, it's a beautiful place surrounded by trees, with lots of daisy spread over the vast area of grass. A picnic blanket spread in the middle surrounded by candles, all lit. Which looked beautiful as the sun went down. We settled down on the rug.

"You look even more beautiful than normal" he laughed, "I didn't know that was possible". I narrowed her eyes.

"Stop creeping" she laughed, he caught my jaw, mid, laugh with his hand, and affectionately rubbed it with his thumb.

His lips brush mine.

"Kara"

"yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too" , his soft lips find mine again and he kisses me gently.

I gently brush his fringe from his face, "What's up Seth?"

He laughs softly.

"You know me too well" his beautiful brown eyes looked like they belong to a puppy dog.

His tanned skin, shines in the light of the candles, showing off the fact that there were no in-perfections what so ever, on his face.

"This is the place that Edward first brought Bella" he smiles, completely changing the subject, "I asked Him if I could borrow it for a while."

We lie back on the rug, our knees bent so that we from big triangles with our legs. Our hands are clenched and we watch the sky, pointing out clouds that look like things and laughing, until it gets dark, the candles and the stars are the only light.

I roll over onto my side so that I can look at Seth's face. His eyes are shining, and his lips are curved into a perfect smile.

"isn't life great?" he whispers.

I lay back down, this time my head lands softly on his chest, and through his shirt I can feel his heart, beating about as slowly as a wolves heart can. His feet, now bare, gently touches mine and suddenly there is a feel of wanting to be much closer, he pulls my body into his more and I roll over so that I am lying on top of him looking down at his perfect face. I Push my face down to his neck, so I can get a big pull of his Seth-smell.

"Mmmm huh" I sigh into his neck, our bodies crush together as his grip on me tightens even further.

"I really do love you" he whispers into my hair "more than anything"

"Same."

"Aww, what the hell, I may as well just ask you," I sit bolt up right,

"what are you on about?", he's sitting up now.

"Please don't freak out" his brown eyes look concerned for a moment, but he looks at me and I wash his fears away. "Kara," he stops, "Kara, will you marry me?"

OMG, I wasn't expecting that, if anything that!!

"YES" my eyes are wide with excitement. He pulls a small black velvet box from his pocket, he opens it so that I can see it is a 20 carat diamond ring. "Wow", he's grinning now and sliding the ring onto my finger. Of all the moments in my life, this would have to be the happiest.

"I'm so glad you said that" his arms are sliding around me, "I was scared you.." I smother his words away with my kisses.

"I'm gonna be Mrs Clearwater!!" I say giddy with joy,

"Yes you are" , he kisses me again, "I love you so much"

"I love you to" I say for what must be the third time tonight.

"Well that could have been embarrassing" the unmistakable voice of Leah Clearwater , says sarcastically. I look up and every member of the Coven and every member of the pack, including Billy and Sue are walking towards us.

"Imagine if she'd said no!" Jacob laughing come over and shakes Seth's hand. "congratulations man!" We both jump up and wait for the rest of our extended family to join us.

All 15 other members of the pack came and congratulated us, slapping Seth on the back and gently Hugging me, each of my uncles threatened Seth that if he hurt me so god help them they would hunt him down and kill him. My mom got all emotional and would have cried if she could, dad was like the proudest guy on earth. But all I could think about was my future husband, and I don't think I have ever been more excited in my life.

I look round and all of my family are mixed together with Seth's , then I realise that this is another step towards what our two family's have been trying to achieve.


	10. Chapter 10

The room was a mess; several boxes of flowers lay on the bed. Moose and hairspray bottles crowded the dresser, and there were clothes everywhere.

"Calm down Kara" my mother was singing to me, at this my eyes just widened even further."JASPER" she screamed, "jasper, come and calm her down."

As soon as my dad appeared all my worries washed away, it was not that he was here to control things, but just the fact that he had a super natural power to control people's emotions sent me into a calm relaxed dream state.

"Ashy Kara, you look like an angel" Jaspers eyes quickly swelled with pride. So far I had only got my hair and makeup sorted; he had yet to see the dress. Soon, I reckoned, everyone would be feeling rather emotional.

"Jazz, out now, she needs to get changed!" Alice's Tinkerbelle voice commanded. He did as he was told, not before receiving a peck on the cheek from her of course. "Arms up" the voice commanded once again, this time aimed at me. I obediently did as I was told, it wasn't worth arguing. My two aunts gather around me as my Mother and Grandmother try to lift the dress carefully over me, pulling down the massive skirt and train, makes me wonder, once again, how I'm suppose to climb down the stairs ?

As my family flutter around me, butterflies start circulating my stomach. The broach that my mother wore on her wedding day (something borrowed) is fastened on to my dress. I glance into the mirror,

"I look, very Victorian" I say aloud.

"Beautiful" Rosalie says, making me blush.

"A princess" Bella smiles at me.

"Perfect" Alice and Esme conclude. I grin. This is it, Mrs Seth Clearwater here I come. Suddenly I'm not as nervous as I am excited. "Are you ready?" My mom grins up at me.

"I think so", Esme puts out her hand and helps me off the pedestal.

"Jasper; She's ready", the white bouquets are handed round and the sweet smell of freesias tickles my nose. Dad silently fastens his into his button hole. I watch as each of my bridesmaids, Leah, Renesme and Emily, each smoothen out their blue crinoline skirts. And all of a sudden it's time.

All of the elder Cullen women go down stairs to take their seats, and then it's just the stairs between me and my future self.

"Dad, I'm nervous", he glances at me reassuringly and takes my arm.

"Good luck" I hear the whispers behind me. I try to thank them, but nothing comes out. My hands are shaking slightly. I don't know how I'm going to get down the stairs! I'm starting to panic now. But unfortunately, my own power reflects that of my fathers, this time. My own emotion is starting to scare me. So many things could go wrong, and now Jasper is panicking. Unfortunately he's also be affected by me. I try to breathe in and out slowly, there's no need, but somehow it has a very calming effect.

Stupidly I start to believe that maybe my power to reflect things, maybe will reflect accidents off of me.

"I'm so proud of you Kara" I am pulled back into the present by my father who smiles gently at me. Were at the top of the stairs now, the music starts to play. Of course Edward is playing the piano, he finger gliding over the ivory keys as a softer version of the wedding march fills the room. Step by step my future gets closer.

It is only when I reach the bottom of the stairs that I see him, my husband to be, wearing a look that said he was as nervous, but excited, as me. He sees me now, and he smiles, I smile back. There is such a connection between us; it sometimes feels like we have our own world. We are the first Full vampire, Full werewolf couple in the whole of eternity.

Gosh I can't wait to get to Seth.

Edwards head pops up, He heard. Of all of the comments my mind could choose to let him hear. It would of course be that one. My reflection power starts to wear off, and by the time I reach the alter; I can feel everyone's emotions around me.

Japer takes my hand, and formally places it in Seth's. He looks down at my hand and follows my arm up until he gets to my eyes.

"I love you" he mouths.

"I love you too" I mouth back.

'Ready?' he asks with his eyes, I nod, as we turn to face the Vicar, Together.

Love bears all things, believes all things,  
hopes all things, endures all things.

Love never ends.

Lover never fails

_(Corinthians 13:4-8)_

What did you think, Please Read and review ! xx


End file.
